1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a terminal fitting therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-332334 and FIGS. 24(a) and 24(b) herein show terminal fittings with stabilizers. With reference to FIGS. 24(a) and 24(b) a known terminal fitting 200 has a stabilizer 210 provided on its outer periphery to assure that the terminal fitting 200 is mounted in a proper posture. A stabilizer insertion groove 230 is formed in an inner wall of a cavity 220 and extends along an inserting direction of the terminal fitting 200. The stabilizer 210 is inserted into the stabilizer insertion groove 230 when the terminal fitting 200 is oriented properly, and the stabilizer 210 and the groove 230 guide the terminal fitting 200 into the cavity 220. However, the stabilizer 210 contacts an opening edge at the entrance the cavity 220 if the terminal fitting 200 is oriented improperly (e. g. upside down), and hence the erroneous insertion is prevented.
The stabilizer 210 typically is formed near an end of a side surface of the terminal fitting 200 to avoid the interference with a retainer or the like of the connector. Accordingly, the stabilizer insertion groove 230 is formed at a corner of the cavity 230 to conform to the stabilizer 210. These positions present no problem if the terminal fitting 200 is oriented properly. However, a corner of the terminal fitting 200 will fall into the stabilizer insertion groove 230 if the terminal fitting 200 is mounted upside down and the terminal fitting 200 will incline (see FIG. 24(b)). In this situation, the amount of interference of the stabilizer 210 with the opening edge of the cavity 220 is reduced. As a result, the stabilizer 210 may bite into the upper surface of the cavity 220 sufficiently for the terminal fitting 200 to be inserted in a wrong posture.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to improve the reliability of a preventing construction for preventing an erroneous insertion of a terminal fitting.